El colado de Harry Potter
by xDrizzle
Summary: Ron y Hermione por fin se han decidido a unirse y consumar su amor fisicamente. Estaba siendo un momento perfecto, pero de pronto... ¡Harry Potter! ¡¿a ti no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta antes de entrar!


**Nota:** Mi inspiración es una máquina a vapor ¡NO SÉ QUÉ ME PASA! Estoy tan frustrada de estar enferma y no tener aún mis entradas para Deathly Hallows Part 2, que desemboco todo eso en escribir, escribir y escribir. Tengo como dos historias más en perfeccionamiento y un montón de ideas más. ¡Creo que tendré unas vacaciones de invierno productivas!

Dejaré la "advertencia" el rated no es M, porque M es para sexo explícito y con detalles escabrosos, según yo esto es un T... en fin... estoy _muy muy muy_ nerviosa de publicar esto, es la primera vez que escribo algo "sexual" y he tratado de hacerlo a mi manera... si es decepcionante, lo acepto.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> J.K. Rowling es la dueña de los personajes y de todo lo que reconozcas. Situado POST DH, bastante tiempo después. ¿Cuánto? Honestamente no tengo ni idea.

(La idea se originó gracias a un post en tumblr que me hizo reír, con respecto al continuo _cockblock_ de Harry para con Ron y Hermione)

* * *

><p>Hermione no entendía por qué había estado tan nerviosa en primer lugar. Aquello no suponía nada malo, por el contrario estaba bien. No, no estaba bien… ¡estaba <em>jodidamente bien<em>!

Sentía el calor acumulándose en sus mejillas, podía apostar que éstas estaban encendidas como el fuego, y por primera vez en su vida tenía conciencia de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, de cada uno de sus poros, que sentían, inhalaban y tocaban a Ron por todas partes. Y estaba feliz, _jodidamente feliz_. Había dolido, obvio... pero el dolor no había supuesto nada con respecto al calor y el deseo que albergaba hace ya mucho tiempo su cuerpo, y que de pronto había explotado. Luego de innumerables encuentros interrumpidos y millones de veces en que se habían arrepentido argumentando "no estar listos todavía" habían decidido a pasar a la siguiente base. Hermione ya se había cansado de aquellos argumentos que ella misma decía a veces, solo por miedo. O por vergüenza. ¡Cielos qué estúpida era! ¿Cómo podía sentir vergüenza de desearlo, de quererlo de la forma en que lo quería?

Sentía a Ron aún algo nervioso, lo sentía en el sudor frío de sus manos que firmemente se sujetaban a su cintura, y en la forma en que éste no buscaba sus ojos, como ella había soñado que lo hiciera. _Él aún está nervioso_, se dijo y ella misma se reprendió por estar tan despreocupada mientras su novio aún era un nudo de nervios.

Levantó sus manos para acariciarle los hombros, gesto que Ron recibió con agrado. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él y lo llevó hacia ella para besarlo. Él detuvo el suave golpeteo de sus caderas y puso toda su concentración en aquel beso. Hermione se rió, Ginny le había dicho que los hombres en _aquellas situaciones_ no podían hacer dos cosas a la vez, ni siquiera podían pensar, y le pareció cómico lo apegado a la descripción que Ron había resultado. Pero se calló a sí misma diciéndose que era así porque era su primera vez. Incluso no entendía porqué ella estaba tan relajada. Había soñado tantas veces con aquel momento que ahora que estaba ahí parecía haberlo olvidado todo.

De pronto Ron retomó el ritmo de suaves movimientos contra su cadera y un áspero gemido la obligo a romper el beso para poder salir de sus labios. La boca de Ron se desbordó sobre su cuello, haciéndola soltar más jadeos incontrolables, que al parecer lo motivaron a aumentar el ritmo de las arremetidas contra su cuerpo. Se estaba volviendo loca, jamás creyó que se iba a sentir _tan bien_.

Y entendió porqué todas las chicas en el colegio tenían un apego por hablar de estas cosas, o de saber si eran vírgenes o no, simplemente para contar que ya no lo eran. ¡Uh, como odiaba escuchar aquellas historias! Por eso siempre había estado contenta de tener dos mejores amigos varones, porque si ellos iban a hablar de sexo no lo harían frente a ella… _Harry no_.

Y ella estaba segura de que habían hablado de ello.

Fue una mañana en la que todo el mundo mágico podría haber leído en la cara de Ginny lo que había hecho la noche anterior en la que supo que Harry y Ron estarían hablando de ello. Porque Ginny había hablado con ella también. Se preguntó de pronto, si mañana por la mañana ella luciría esa cara y si su amiga y cuñada se daría cuenta. Sonrió para sus adentros _¡Qué Merlín lo supiera! ¡Qué todo el mundo lo supiera! ¡Ojalá, hasta Lavender Brown se enterara!_

Cuando iba a imaginarse la cara de su ex compañera de casa en Hogwarts la lujuria que experimentaba no la dejó continuar pensando, dejó de tener noción de su cerebro y desde ese instante no existía nada más que su cuerpo y el de Ron unidos en una lucha sin treguas aparentes. La sensación de los brazos de Ron, levantándola para tener mejor acceso a ella, la envolvió por completo, y tuvo conciencia de la capa de sudor que cubría a ambos. Supo que acabaría pronto cuando se dio cuenta que su cuerpo no podría albergar más placer, al mismo tiempo que las embestidas de la cadera de Ron aumentaban considerablemente. Se dejó llevar los últimos instantes mientras gemía y lo besaba sin parar.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que no hablaron nada. Regularon sus respiraciones mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en suaves caricias a través de la pelirroja cabellera de él. Ron por su parte se mostraba demasiado cómodo para salirse de encima del pecho de ella y tenía los ojos cerrados, sin embargo no dormía. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción pegada a la cara, se sentía tan enormemente feliz que temía moverse por miedo a despertar, o a encontrarse con que Hermione no sonreía o con quien sabe qué. Pero sabía que no era un sueño, _no podía haber sido un sueño_. Había sentido su cuerpo tibio, sus labios suaves, todo el esplendor que significó hacerle el amor.

Ron no cabía de felicidad, hinchó su pecho con un fuerte suspiro que dejó salir unos segundos después. Levantó la cara para encontrar el rostro apacible de la mujer que amaba desesperadamente. Hermione tenía la misma sonrisa que creía existir en su rostro y cuando sus ojos se encontraron no pudieron evitar las carcajadas y que el rubor se les subiera a las mejillas.

Él decidió romper el silencio.

—¿Cómo estás? — se atrevió a preguntar mientras depositaba suaves besos en el hombro de Hermione.

—Mejor que nunca— contestó ella, provocando que las orejas de Ron se pusieran rojas — ¿y tú?

—Glorioso— contestó Ron y ella se rió de su sinceridad.

Estuvieron otro largo rato así, mirándose a los ojos y besándose como si la vida dependiera de ello. Ron continuaba sobre ella, pero no suponía ninguna incomodidad para Hermione, todo lo contrario. Cuando estaban en medio de un beso dulce y apasionado, escucharon un _¡PUF!_ que debía de provenir de la habitación contigua, Hermione abrió los ojos como plato mientras su mente comenzaba a trabajar a mil por hora. ¡No podían ser sus padres porque: primero, ese era el ruido de una chimenea y ellos son muggles, y segundo, porque se supone que no llegarían hasta el fin de semana porque estaban de vacaciones en el campo de su tío! Ese _¡PUF!_ debía de significar que algún mago o alguna bruja acababa de aparecerse en la chimenea del escritorio de su padre, en la habitación de al lado. Ninguno de los dos tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para cuando oyeron la voz de Harry hablar algo acerca de unos archivadores perdidos y gritar el nombre de Hermione.

—Hermione, sé que estás por aquí… necesito esos papeles que me pediste la semana pasada. No te los estaría pidiendo de no ser tan urgente pero…— Harry abrió descaradamente la puerta de su habitación, _ni siquiera llamó a la puerta_, pensó Hermione y entró. Y lo que vio fue una de las impresiones más grandes de su vida, más chocante que Ginny y Dean besándose en los corredores de Hogwarts en sexto curso y definitivamente tan raro como una quemadura de un escreguto de cola explosiva. —¿Pero qué demo…?

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, HARRY? — Ron estaba rojo, gritando a la vez que se apresuraba a tapar a Hermione con las sábanas, pero esta ya lo había hecho, más rápido que él. Con el susto se salió de un tirón de ella, se sentó a su lado, y a Hermione la invadió un frío tan potente en su cuerpo como si estuviera acostada junto a dementor. Era como si se hubiese acoplado al cuerpo de Ron y ahora que ya no estaba con ella, se sentía incompleta. Supo que así sería desde el instante en que él entro en ella por primera vez; que ya no sería la misma sin él. —¡¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta? ¡¿O qué debes avisar antes de aparecerte en una casa? ¿EH?

—Lo siento, pero… ¡se suponía que tú estabas en el trabajo!— intentó defenderse Harry —Yo venía por estos papeles que me los están pidiendo en la oficina y...

— ¡NO SE SUPONÍA NADA, POR MERLÍN TENÍAS QUE AVISAR O TOCAR LA PUERTA SIQUIERA!

— ¡YA DIJE QUE LO SIENTO, RON!— Harry estaba colorado mirando al piso, sin duda la situación era igualmente vergonzosa para él.

Desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que Ron sentía algo más que sana amistad por Hermione que se sintió extraño cuando estos dos se miraban o se decían palabras tiernas, o incluso cuando discutían. Harry había pasado años lidiando con sus peleas, con las miradas y las indirectas que se lanzaban y habían continuado siendo amigos cuando por fin se habían decidido a formalizar su relación y estar abiertamente enamorados; incluso en los ratos en que se sentía como el mal tercio. Y ahora, para no perder la costumbre estaba ahí, parado frente al lecho en que sus dos mejores amigos consumaban el amor que se tenían desde los catorce años. ¡Genial!

—Ok, vamos a calmarnos por favor— Hermione intentó hablar con sensatez. Con la sábana cubriéndola exageradamente hasta el cuello y sin atreverse ni un solo segundo a mirarlo a los ojos habló: —Harry, el archivador que me prestaste está en la mesa de la cocina, abajo…si no está ahí, seguro está en el sofá de la sala. Te agradecería que cuando lo tomes, no viajes por la chimenea y mejor…

—No te preocupes, voy a desaparecerme ahí abajo…Hasta pronto y…

— ¡ADIÓS, HARRY!— La voz de Ron sonaba tan molesta y exasperada como hace unos segundos. Harry hizo un gesto con la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Hermione no sabía qué decir, no sabía si estar enojada con Harry o no, después de todo ella siempre se aparecía en Grimmauld Place sin avisar, y Ron también. Además, Harry tenía razón, Ron esa tarde debía estar en el trabajo y ella debía haberle devuelto ese dichoso archivador a tiempo.

—Tranquilo, Ron— Hermione envolvió el rostro del pelirrojo con las manos, éste aún ardía por la vergüenza y la rabia juntas.

—Me las pagará, ya verás…

—No seas rencoroso, amor— Hermione le desordenó el pelo otra vez, como si no pudiera estar más desordenado.

—Ni siquiera tocó la puerta, como para darnos tiempo de vestirnos… o algo

—Ya no le des más vueltas al asunto, agradece que fue Harry y no… mi papá, por ejemplo— decidió utilizar el elemento _suegro_, pues era el más peligroso y el que mayor efecto haría en Ron. No se equivocó.

—Como sea… ¡arruinó todo!— Ron parecía lamentarse de veras. Ella le sonrió.

—Oh, nada se ha arruinado en absoluto— le aseguró mientras acomodaba la sábana de modo que le cubriera el cuerpo como vestido, o como la toalla lo hacía al salir de la ducha. Abrió los brazos invitándolo a tomar la posición anterior antes de que Harry irrumpiera en la habitación. Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en los labios de Ron mientras se recostaba sobre el pecho de Hermione y comenzaba a darle pequeños besos a la altura de la clavícula y el cuello, con su cuerpo esta vez reposando sobre el colchón. —Pensándolo bien…tú de verdad debías de estar en el trabajo a esta hora, ¿o no?— le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

—Nada tan urgente que hacer si me preguntas…y nada tan bonito e interesante como tú tampoco. Suficientes motivos para faltar un día— se rió él.

—No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, Ron— la sonrisa de su rostro contradecía lo que decía.

—No los tendré, te lo prometo— Ron se levantó para mirarla a los ojos y luego depositar un beso sobre sus labios —Hermione…eres maravillosa. Tú... solo tienes que saberlo

—Gracias, Ron— Ella sonreía como si no existiera otro gesto, como si su cara no conociera otra expresión más que esa —Tú eres…todo lo que siempre he querido, y sé que lo sabes— añadió con un tono de complicidad.

Se sentía extraño, ellos no eran tanto de confesiones amorosas y melosas, discutían mucho, disfrutaban de largas conversaciones como si aún fueran dos mejores amigos, y si necesitaban dejarse en claro el amor que se tenían se besaban o entregaban extrañas muestras de cariño, particulares de ambos. La situación los había puesto sensibles de seguro.

—No quiero sonar pervertido… ni que pienses que soy algo por estilo— Ron habló con su típico tono de cuando tenía una idea y temía que a nadie le gustara —ni nada de eso, pero…deberíamos hacer esto más seguido, ¿no crees?— se atrevió a mirar a Hermione a los ojos. Ella sonrió.

—Oh claro que sí, ahora mismo si gustas— Y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo deseosa que había sonado su respuesta. Pero el sonrojo se esfumó rápido, en cuanto Ron volvió a fundirla contra sus labios y a prepararla para alejarla del mundo mortal por segunda vez en esa tarde.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gracias por leer.<strong>_


End file.
